Oregon Trail
The Oregon Trail, bla bla, someone else can put the real-world specifics here. Characters It served as a major location during Chapter 3: Creation. The characters, Weegee, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Casey Jr, Corru, Malleo were the ones here. Some Heartless did show up, and the Mahzii Army were a major group in this location. There were also the NPCs: The Andersons and the Native Americans. Terrain Specs The trail extends through the American Midwest and across the Rocky Mountains. It is inhabited by varied tribes, such as the Sioux and Cherokee. Most of the midwest is covered in prairie grass. Past the Rockies is the West, consisting of the territory acquired from the Mexican Cession, etc., including Nevada, California, and other states (then territories). Once the ground becomes corrupted by Corru, the area around the Rockies stretching from the eastern border of California to the edge of Wyoming is corrupted. Historicals Casey Jr. appeared along the Oregon Trail with Mario, Peach, and Daisy. The Andersons family stopped by and were offered a ride on the locomotive. They gladly accepted the offer. Corru tried to do some evil, but was inable to, due to the presence of Ellen, The Andersons' baby daughter. Corru was stubborn and decided to slither along the train as it went. Eventually the family ran into a group of hospitable Native Americans. They stayed at the Native American camp for the night to rest. Corru went into the chief's tent and attempted to corrupt his mind using fear. It almost worked, the chief had a hatchet in his hand, ready to kill the people on Casey Jr. Though, Casey blew a loud whistle, snapping the chief out of his trance. Corru decided to show it meant business and so it slithered off to a herd of buffalo. It slayed every buffalo, in hopes that the Native Americans would take it as a sign that the heroes were evil. Then Weegee showed up and turned the animal carcassess into dolphins. Seeing Weegee as a vessel to handle things that Corru was inable to (Such as dealing with Ellen), it forged a shaky alliance with the internet meme. Corru promised Weegee ultimate power, if he completed one task, kill the baby. Weegee thought this was no big deal, and started his way to Casey Jr, who hauled butt out of the camp upon realizing this threat. Malleo showed up and offered to Weegify the natives with Weegee, but Corru's offer of power was too much for Weegee. Weegee borrowed some troops of the Mahzii army and a tank to chase after the train. Displeased with their slow pace, Corru enhanced the Mhazii soldiers, making them faster and stronger. In the middle of the chase, the soldiers got frightened and stood still. Angry, Corru left Weegee behind to get the train on its own. But Weegee had other ideas... He put some rockets on the back of the tank that shot spaghetti! Corru jumped onto the tank, happy with their new speed. Though the tank exploded, sending Corru into a rage that is matched only by three hundred freshly-abused prison inmates. It began a rapid corruption of the land, killing off the plant life and turning the entire area into a corruptive wasteland. The corruption in the ground is automatically spreading, even without Corru's assistance at this point. Casey Jr was going as fast as he could to stay ahead of the corruption, but it was too fast! Thankfully, Casey Jr was teleported to The Hundred-Acre Wood. The Andersons were teleported to an unknown location, presumably further west. Sensing that the heroes were gone, Corru ripped a hole in the fabric of reality and opened a portal to The Hundred-Acre Wood. Though its purity forced Corru to leave. Corru sees Weegee standing nearby and tells him to enter the portal to cause enough chaos to allow Corru to enter; unbeknownst to him, Weegee's Heart is too dark to handle the Wood. Likely, this is the last interestingness the Oregon Trail location has to offer. Trivia -The trail the Andersons were on actually followed the route of the Spanish Trail more closely. Category:Locations Category:Dimensional Clash VI